Solo
by Rondero001
Summary: Quisiera ayudarlo, pero como podre llenar ese enorme hueco que tiene en el corazón, me duele tanto verlo así, pero tengo que intentarlo


_Hola a todos, esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio, es un poco dramática pero espero y les guste_

_la serie y los libros de wayside le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores al igual que los personajes, se da a entender el apellido de todd pero es basado de mi imaginación, no es oficial._

**Solo**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano?, tomar decisiones que te guíen al camino incorrecto mientras cometes un error tras otro, no lo creo, será acaso sufrir por un amor, darle todo por ella o él y al final sentir ese dolor tan grande en el pecho que te estruja sin parar porque esa persona no sentía lo mismo por ti, es un dolor muy grande pero no es ese, lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano es el quedarse completamente solo.

Porque cuento esto, porque ahora mismo lo estoy sintiendo, ese dolor, esa angustia, esa desesperación que tengo en estos momentos porque estoy solo, yo no soy más que un simple niño que de ahora en adelante tendrá que sobrevivir a este mundo lleno de dolor por su propia cuenta. Como pude llegar a esto, vivía muy feliz, estaba en una gran escuela, tenía unos grandes amigos y por supuesto unos padres que me amaban con todo el corazón, era muy feliz, hasta esta mañana.

Wayside es ya una de mis escuelas favoritas, era un simple día normal, la maestra Jewls nos había pedido que habláramos de nuestras familias, y todos estaban muy emocionados claro yo no era la excepción, estaba un poco triste porque no tenía hermanos pero podía hablar de mis padres y de lo grandiosos que eran, veía como todos pasaban y como con una gran sonrisa hablaban de su familia, su papa, su mama, sus hermanos, hermanas, todos se veían muy alegres, cuando llego la hora de que yo pasara a hablar cuando sucedió lo que nunca imagine.

Un hombre de traje entro al salón, se veía muy triste no sabía porque busco a Todd Moller lo oí pronunciar mi nombre y me acerqué a ese hombre, le dije que era yo, me pidió Salir por un momento del salón dijo que tenía que decime algo muy importante, lo acompañe a la salida, al llegar se agacho a mi altura y me agarro el hombro, yo estaba muy nervioso no sabía que sucedía pero presentía que no era nada bueno, Todd, lamento mucho tener que decirte esto que me estaba sucediendo en ese momento, las piernas me empezaron a temblar, el estómago me apretaba y mi corazón latía muy rápidamente, ese hombre dijo una palabras que en la vida podre olvidar Tus padres, han muerto .

Pude jurar que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, mi mente no podía asimilar lo que me acaba de decir, parpadee un par de veces para saber si no estaba soñando que es lo que salió de mi boca casi en un susurro c..como, mis palabras sonaban con pequeños sollozos como sucedió le dije fue en un accidente, ellos… no podía escuchar lo que el hombre decía, en mi cabeza solo estaban una palabras grabadas "_tus padres, han muerto"_ me agarre la cabeza, me la presione con mucha fuerza, poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y explote QUE DIABLOS ESTA DICIENDO, salí corriendo del lugar, pude notar que mis compañeros me estaban observando pero no les preste atención solo me importaba llegar a casa a ver a mi Mamá y a mi Papá esperando que esto hubiera sido solo una maldita pesadilla.

Corrí y corrí, mi casa quedaba muy lejos por eso siempre me iba en el camión de la escuela pero ese día no me importo, solamente seguía corriendo, mis lágrimas se volvieron ahora más intensas, de pronto empezó a llover, como si el cielo también sintiera lo que yo estoy sintiendo, llegue a mi casa, trate de abrir la puerta pero las manos me temblaban, trate de calmarme agarre bien mis llaves y abrí la puerta ¿Mama? le hable a la casa para ver si alguien me respondía ¿Papa? busque por toda la casa de arriba abajo repitiendo esas mismas palabras, pero nadie respondía.

No sabría cómo decirles los sentimientos que pasaban en mi ese momento, pase aproximadamente 2 horas buscando a mis padres en la casa dando vueltas sin parar porque no quería que esto sucediera, mi ojos se encontraban muy rojos, me dolía mucho la garganta por haber gritado sus nombre tanto tiempo, mis piernas cada vez ya no respondían y al final caí rendido en medio de la sala esta vez, expulsando lo último que me quedaba.

Al parecer me quede dormido, me levanto y veo a el hombre del traje en mi casa, se llamaba Luck me platico que era amigo de mi padre y quería que yo los fuera a ver, me llevo a mis padres y cuando los vi otra vez las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me abrase fuertemente de Luck, él veía como sufría así que trato de animarme, me dijo que ellos estarían bien, que no me preocupara, me dijo que les daríamos un gran final.

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa, me preparo para poder ver por ultima ves a mis padres no he podido dormir bien los últimos 3 días, no he tenido ganas de ir a la escuela ni siquiera sé que están haciendo ahora, apuesto a que Maurecia se está preguntando por mí jeje, solo espero que estén bien, creo que ni siquiera saben lo de mis padres pero es mejor así, salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al cementerio.

Vi como una personas cargaban dos ataúdes, yo me encontraba rodeado de personas, al parecer amigos de mis padres pero ningún familiar, porque, ahora yo soy solo el único, las personas me veían sintiendo lastima por mí, sabían que no tenía tíos, mis padres no tenían hermanos, soy hijo único y, mis abuelos fallecieron hace algunos años, el único que queda de esta familia, soy yo, vi bajar los ataúdes en esos enormes agujeros y los vi enterrar, en los últimos días había llorado lo suficiente por ellos, pero aun así algunas lágrimas salían de mi rostro.

Todos se habían ido yo me quede solo enfrente de las lapidas, pensando en lo que ahora seria de mí, lo que era de mis padres es ahora mío, así que tengo que quedarme en la casa donde siempre he vivido, Luck me dijo que el gobierno me apoyara pagando mis estudios y mi alimentación hasta mi universidad, pero eso de que me va a ayudar, solo quieren darme a entender que tengo que vivir de ahora en adelante solo por mi cuenta.

Camine en dirección a mi hogar, el que ahora me pertenece, el camino me parecía eterno, llego y abro muy lentamente la puerta, entro a la casa y la observo muy detenidamente, quería poder regresar el tiempo y haber podido estar más tiempo con ellos, quería haberlos aprovechado más, debí haberlos valorado y decirles cuanto los amo, pero eso ya no es posible, sentía como si fuera a llorar otra vez pero me contuve y cierro los ojos.

Cuando los empiezo a abrir mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, mis padres me están esperando en el comedor con una gran sonrisa como siempre lo hacían, Mama preparando la comida y mi Papa leyendo el periódico en el comedor, no me lo podía creer, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer Que bueno que ya llegaste hijo pude escuchar la hermosa voz de mi madre como te fue en la escuela campeón, tu novia otra vez te golpeo jaja pude escuchar las risas de mi padre y no pude evitar sacar una pequeña carcajada, me senté y los volví a observar, ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Es lo que me estaba preguntando, acaso todo lo que sucedió antes era solo mi imaginación o si fue real Mama, Papa les dije, con una voz muy suave mm, que sucede hijo Ambos se me quedaron mirando con unas miradas llenas de amor pase lo que pase tengo que decirlo Los amo tanto los vi sorprendidos ambos se vieron entre sí, sonrieron y me volvieron a mirar y con unas voces tan dulces nosotros también hijo.

Quería llorar, pero lo único que podía hacer era reír, y mientras lo hacía cierro por un momento los ojos, dejo de reír y empiezo a abrir los ojos dándome cuenta que me encontraba solo en el comedor, todo había sido solo mi imaginación, estoy sufriendo la por cosa que le puede suceder a un ser humano, quedarse completamente solo, pero por un momento sentí que en verdad pude estar con ellos, por ultima ves.

continuara...

_bueno ojala y les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, claro si gustan, cuídense_


End file.
